Snow days
by XXmelissaXXRayanne
Summary: Can Quinn and Rashel's relationship Overcome a couple stupid words? please read and review my first night world fanfiction:


Hey guys this is my first night world fan fiction so it might not be the best.

Night world snow day

Chapter 1 the fight

Quinn pov

I awoke to Rashel jumping on me screaming "it is snowing it's snowing wake up Quinn!"

"Rashel shut up, I don't care stop screaming like the stupid child u are!" I screamed at her uh oh I saw her start to frown. She walked out I quickly got up and followed her out of the door.

"rashel I am sorry," she completly ignored me I continued to follow her into the kitchen were ash and Mary- Lynette were making out I continued to say I'm sorry and I was half asleep when I said that but she completly ignored me until Mary-Lynette and ash stopped kissing and were watching the show.

"you know what Quinn I don't care either just-just-just go back to bed," that completely felt like a bunch of bricks just hit my chest.

"Please rashel I am sorry I didn't mean it I was half asleep u have to believe me," I begged her.

"Quinn I don't care! Just leave me alone!" she yelled at me then continued to pour cereal I nodded.

"Is this a break up," she looked at me now then over at ash and Mary Lynette then back at me.

"for now we are done John Quinn, I am to much of a child for u apparently." she said then walled out I was frozen I just lost my soul mate I can't believe I am so stupid, I finally unfroze and realized everyone was in the kitchen they all looked sympathetic. I am stupid. I wallked up to my room and rashel was in there gathering her clothes and make up. She didn't even so much look at me before going into her room across the hall I was so stupid. I punched the wall which caused the whole house to shake and I heard multiple shrieks from down stairs I slammed the door to find Rashel's engagement on my televison. I felt as if my heart was ripped out. Rashel please don't do this' I called through are soul mate link. I hear her crying softly into what seemed like a pillow and this whole fight was over the stupid weather. Ugh I a so stupid!

RPOV

I cried softly into my pillow listening to Quinn yell through our soul mate link. I knew I was overreacting I didn't know why I guess it was just because when you hear that from a soul mate it feels like getting shot in the heart. If it wasn't qui— I mean john I wouldn't have cared but from him it just hurt like hell. I don't know how long it was maybe a few second minutes probably a couple hours I decided I need to talk to Quinn so I went and knock on his door. Before he answered the door I whipped my tears and he answered the door there stood my soul mate my love my soon to be husband.

"umm hi," he said nervously.

"hi," I stood there clenching the door and the door knob.

"Can I come in? We need to talk," I nodded and moved out of the way I softly shut the door and went and sat on his bed at the bottom and he sat on the top.

"Do I ever cross your mind?" I knew the answer but I like to hear him say that. But he completely surprised me by saying,"No." I thought he was joking so I asked another one l," Do you ike me?" again he said," No." I was starting to cry. **(A/NI love this quote so I put it in)**

Rashel: Do You Want Me?  
Quinn: No.  
Rashel: Would You Cry If I Left?  
Quinn: No.  
Rashel: Would You Live For Me?  
Quinn: No.  
Rashel: Would You Do Anything For Me?  
Quinn: No.  
Rashel: What would u choose, me or your life?.  
Quinn: My Life.  
Rashel Runs Away In Shock And Pain with tears

And Quinn Runs After Her And Says:  
The Reason You Never Cross My Mind Is Because Your Always On My Mind!  
The Reason I Don't Like You Is Because I Love You!  
The Reason I Don't Want You Is Because I Need You!  
The Reason I Wouldn't Cry If You Left Is Because I Would Die If You Left!  
The Reason I'm Not Willing To Do Anything For You Is Because I Would Do Everything For You!  
The Reason I Choose My Life Is Because You Are My Life!" I was now calming down and I realized why I love him No I realized I love everything about him.


End file.
